Issue 62: Stormy Skies
Stormy Skies is the sixty-second issue of the Winx Club Comic Series. Synopsis After being rejected by the Fortress of Light Council, Helgard, a young wizard, conjures up a storm on Magix in order to prove that he is capable, however, he quickly loses control of the storm after losing the antidote in a crash. Meanwhile, Bloom returns to Gardenia after concluding that there may be something coming between her foster parents. Plot Elsewhere in the Magic Dimension, at the Fortress of Light, a wizard by the name of Helgard has just been rejected by the Council, as they believe he is not ready to master third-level magic. One of the Council members tries to assure Helgard that he will do better by next year but Helgard is still taken aback by the fact that he was rejected. Frustrated, Helgard believes that the other wizards who were approved were no better than he was, but the Council member can only tell Helgard that he did what he could do. He urges Helgard to be respectful of the Council's decisions and claims that Helgard will have his due once the time is right. The Council member then leaves Helgard as he wishes him luck. Helgard thanks the Councilman for his kind words but, once he is gone, Helgard still cannot shake the feeling that he should have passed. As he makes his way outside of the Fortress, Helgard comes to the conclusion that he will need to demonstrate his magical prowess publicly in order to showcase his worth. He even laughs about it as he leaves, confusing many passing Councilmen on his way out. Once he has returned to his home, Helgard gets straight to work on a potion. With enough tries, the potion shoots out a stormcloud, which Helgard figures that it means that both it and the antidote are complete. He quickly bottles up the potion and the antidote and heads outside, ready to demonstrate his capabilities to everyone. A short while later, Helgard arrives at a clearing in the mountains and releases his potion. He marvels as multiple stormclouds escape from the bottle and unleash furious downpours onto the land. Helgard gloats over how well his potion is working and heads back into his car to wait for the storm to scare everyone it comes into contact with. He is certain that no one will get hurt and, after enough time has passed, he will solve the "crisis" with his antidote. He then drives off, but it cut off by a tree being blown onto the road! Helgard tries to avoid the tree but his car crashes into it and is bounced off of the cliff into the raging waters below! He tries to save the antidote but the raging currents carry the bottled up antidote through the broken passenger's seat window and out of the car. Meanwhile, the Winx watch on from their dorm as torrential rains pour down on Alfea. Stella comments on how rare it is to see this type of weather in Magix and shifts her worries to her hair as she believes that it will get frizzy in all of the humidity. Bloom, on the other hand, begins to feel homesick, as the rain hitting the window of their balcony reminds her of how she would watch the rain from her room in Gardenia. She then feels the overwhelming urge to call her mother, Vanessa, and Flora encourages Bloom to go since nothing is stopping her from doing so. Bloom pulls out her cellphone and calls up Vanessa but when she answers, Bloom is quick to notice that her mother sounds upset. She asks her what is wrong but Vanessa insists that she is fine. Bloom does not believe so as she sounds noticeably softer but changes the subject to ask where her father is. Vanessa claims that Mike is not at home and has not been home for the past couple of days. She then claims that she has a terrible headache and ends the call early, leaving Bloom worried. Bloom exits her room to meet up with her friends and Stella notices that Bloom looks rather upset, so she asks what is wrong. Bloom admits that she feels like she has to return to Earth but she is worried that Faragonda may not giver her permission to do so. Stella wonders why Bloom needs to go to Earth but all Bloom tells her is that her mother did not sound too well and that she has to go. Stella then asks if Bloom would like for her to come along with her but Bloom does not respond. Stella tells Bloom that it is okay if she feels like she has to go alone and claims that now would be the best time to do so as classes may be canceled due to the heavy rain. A short while later, Bloom and Stella arrive at the headmistress' office and Faragonda gives Bloom permission to return to Earth after hearing her predicament. She hopes that nothing too serious has happened and tells Bloom to give her regards to her mother once she makes it back. Bloom thanks Faragonda and assures her that she can study at home while she stays there for the next few days. Faragonda then assures Bloom that she is not worried about that and Bloom leaves her office to get ready. Unfortunately, the storms are becoming much heavier and are starting to cause slight flooding in different parts of the city. At Red Fountain, Codatorta and most of the Specialists are preparing to investigate the storms as Saladin believes that they are not a natural occurrence. He reports to the Specialists that they have sensed magical impulses coming from the mountains towards the north and Sky asks if Codatorta would want them to prepare a shuttle. Codatorta confirms this and explains that only three of them will be leaving to locate the magical impulses as the rest of them will stay at Red Fountain to interpret the data. Timmy asks if Codatorta thinks that the storms really are not natural and Codatorta explains that the storms are too violent and constant to be natural. He adds in that Professor Palladium has been unable to figure out what is generating the storm and it is for that very reason that they need to go outside to analyze it. He then tasks Timmy, Riven and Brandon with leaving for the mountains and the group of three quickly head for their shuttle to fly off for the mountains. Meanwhile, as the group of three head towards the mountains, Bloom has just returned to Gardenia. She figures that her mother should be working at this time and heads into the city to find her mother's flower shop. Soon enough, Bloom arrives at the storefront of her mother's flower shop and finds her mother crying! The woman with her tries to assure Vanessa that everything is alright and that Mike would never leave her. Vanessa thanks the woman named Marika for her kind words as Marika tries to leave for work. On her way out, Bloom enters the flower shop and Marika marvels over how much Bloom has grown. She then sees both Bloom and Vanessa off as she leaves for work and, once they are alone, Bloom reveals to Vanessa that she wanted to surprise her. Vanessa pulls Bloom into a hug as she asks how school has been for her. Bloom insists that everything is fine but cannot get over how strange Vanessa sounded over the phone. She asks if anything is wrong but Vanessa insists that everything is still fine. Not convinced, Bloom asks if Vanessa may have gotten into a fight with Mike, which surprises Vanessa as she never told her such a thing. Bloom is shocked to learn that her parents are not getting along anymore and asks why Vanessa did not tell her. Vanessa insists that she did not know how to tell Bloom about this as she does not even know what is going on herself. Nervous, she clings to Bloom again as she confesses that she does not know what to do as she thinks that Mike is not the same anymore. Spells Used *Sphere of Light - Used by Stella againsts the Hunting Trolls. *Enchanted Plasma - Used by Aisha to bind down a Hunting Troll. *"Caliditas tornaidakis srenitadni profudmis!" - Used by Helgard with the antidote to stop the flooding rain. Sphere of Light + Enchanted Plasma(I62).png|''Sphere of Light!'' and Enchanted Plasma! Rain Antidote(I62).png|''Caliditas tornaidakis srenitadni profudmis!'' Mistakes *The gloves that the Specialists wear are not fingerless. Debuts *Helgard *Marika *Matilde *Giovanni Characters *The Winx **Bloom **Stella **Musa **Flora **Tecna **Aisha *Wizards **Helgard *Humans **Vanessa **Mike **Marika **Matilde **Giovanni *Alfea Staff **Faragonda **Barbatea **Palladium *Red Fountain Staff **Saladin (mentioned) **Codatorta *The Specialists **Sky **Brandon **Riven **Helia **Timmy *White Horse Staff **Madame Greta *Other Alfea Students **Marzia **Trista *Monsters **Hunting Trolls Trivia Coming Soon... Category:Comics Category:Winx Club Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Season 4 Comics (Winx Club) Category:Believix